Kingdom Hearts: Memorable Dreams
by Artia Elensar
Summary: After all of the events leading the gang back to destiny islands what was the note that the king sent them about? Find out that and more in our fanfic kingom hearts memroable dreams...


**Hey guys Artia Elensar here with a new story being made with my friend Ryuvouz**

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters saved for our made characters!**

_So much has happened to me. I finally found some who cared about me and would help _

_me with all my problems._

_I was so happy that I never thought that it would end… _

_Yet in the end my happiness was shattered._

_The world I loved fell apart like breaking glass._

_Yet the worlds are not kind to someone like me, someone who has a connection with the one that tries to destroy the worlds…_

_Xehanort… why did you do all those terrible things?_

_When you treated me as..._

"AHH, Sora! Look out!"

The brunet boy acknowledged the warning and prepared for evasive action as he entered an asteroid shower. The gummi ship fired its weapons, blasting the flying rocks. This stuff was a piece of cake compared to fighting the heartless and nobodies. Sora finally triggered the acceleration button and flew out of the chain of asteroids. He turned to face his friend, "Sorry if I sacred you Kairi."

Kairi smiled back at him, "its okay, I know that you know what you're doing." She became relaxed and stared out the window, "It's so beautiful."

"Yeah, Well Sora better not get us lost out here in the middle of nowhere." The other boy joked.

"Ha ha, very funny Riku" Sora said in a sarcastic tone.

"Did you fly the gummi ship most of the time?" The egger Kairi asked.

Sora responded, "At first Donald took the controls, but later on he told me how to fly it."

"And I'm sure there were no accidents." Riku Commented.

Sora sweat dropped, "Uhm, well… just one accident."

Kairi gasped, "Really! What happened?"

Sora rubbed the back of his head, "Well…"

As Sora told his tale to Kairi, Riku looked out into the sky.

Riku thought to himself (What should I do when Kairi asks about my adventures? How could I explain- huh?)

His depressing thoughts came to a stop when he could have sworn he saw something.

Riku reacted, "Hey! Did you guys see that!"

Sora face faulted when he was interrupted

Kairi questioned backed, "See what Riku?"

"It was over there," Riku pointed out, "there was a brief glow, but then it zoomed off."

"You mean like a falling star?" Kairi asked.

Riku nodded, "Yeah something like it."

"It was probably an asteroid Riku." Sora stated.

"Whatever" Riku rolled his eyes.

Kairi looked at Riku in suspension, "Are you okay Riku?"

Riku smirked, "Just as long as Sora doesn't crash us into meteor"

Kairi giggled as Sora slumped, "Give me a break will ya."

The gummi soared through the open space as the Destiny Island trio headed toward their destination…

Radiant Garden.

"Everybody hang on!" Sora said as he began to go through the atmosphere, Kairi healed her breath as Riku hoped that Sora's landing skills were better than his flying.

A few shaky moments later the ship came to a halt as it hovered over Radiant Garden.

Riku questioned, "What's the matter Sora? No parking places?"

Sora didn't comment. He was wanting to park where he did last time, but it seemed that the town was getting bigger, and there was a house where he wanted to land. He looked farther out to which he guessed was the new part of the town and found an opening…

The trio climbed out of the ship and took a look at their new surroundings.

"So how far is it from your friends place from here?" Riku asked.

"It shouldn't be too far." Sora replied, "But I've never been here either."

Kairi then suggested," Maybe we should ask someone for directions?"

Sora nodded, "Okay. Wait here; I'll be back before you know it." He turned and dashed off towards a town resident.

Kairi took this moment to stretch from the ride, but Riku was perfectly still with his arms crossed his chest, lost in thought. Riku was glad that he would see his friend again, but how would Sora's friends react to him, after all he had worked for maleficent and-

"I'm back!" Sora claimed has he trotted to a stop.

"So you know the way?" Kairi questioned.

"Yup, just follow me." Sora said as he walked toward the direction.

A young woman was walking down a street when she bumped into merchant with a box of glass jars. Due to her luck the jars broke and the owner becomes mad as a hornet.

"Um…"

The man quickly turned to face her with a death stare, "why you little…"

"Um…sorry?"

The merchant reaches to his side and pulls out a knife, "You're gonna pay for all of this!"

The girl dashed off has fast as she could, leaving the merchant in the dust.

The trio walked until they came across something.

"Whoa, that's a really long tunnel." Sora observed.

Kairi's face bighted, she got an idea, "Hey, how about we have a race!"

Both of the boys slumped hearing this.

Riku hesitated, "You –you're joking right?"

"Nope." Kairi smiled.

Sora came to the idea, "What's the matter Riku, chicken!" He started to act like one to tease Riku.

Riku finally gave in, "Okay, Okay. We'll start on my mark. Three…Two…One…"

They raced off with Kairi following from behind. Kairi's thoughts reminisced in her mind, remembering their lives back then on Destiny Islands. She pictured them all as they would swim in the crystal blue ocean and play on the warm feeling sand. To her, it was the perfect paradise and always would be.

The lady was still running for her life and for the fact that she hated herself because of her luck. She closed her eyes and also began to cry when…

THWAP

She ran into someone.

The young woman took a few steps back to recover. She was going to apologize for her mistake, yet… "What's up with your face?"

The person just looked down at her and shoved her out of the way. Problem was she was pushed over an edge.

The boys were both neck and neck and the tunnel was soon about to come to its end. Their speed increased with every step, hearts pounding, and the winner was…

Riku! Unfortunately, because when he was just about to announce his victory-

SLAM

The gang looked over to see a girl on top of Riku's chest, with swirly eyes.

"Riku's!" Sora rushes to his side. Kairi finally caught up to Sora and knelt down to face the girl, "Are you all right?"

She opened her eyes only to meet a pair of teal eyes. Both tried to get up but in their haste, Riku fell on top of the girls chest. She just stared at him and he was in shock. "Um…" She shoved him off and slapped him hard on his face. "Hentai!" (pervert)

Kairi and Sora are speechless. Sora steps up to Riku, "Riku are you all right?"

Riku looks at the girl who's giving him a death glare, "I'm fine." Kairi turns to the girl, "Are you okay?" She brushes off her pants, looks at Kairi and sighs, "Yes I'm all right." The girl then turns to Riku, "I'm sorry for slapping you so hard."

Riku just shakes his head "It's all right." She looks towards the edge above them. "Dang it where did they go!" Kairi looks up as well confused. "What do you mean?" "This strange person pushed me off the edge up there for no reason." She just sighs then bows to them. "Sorry for the intrusion, I'll take my leave."

"Hold on! Why don't you come with us?" "What?" Riku and Kairi are stumped. The girl stops in her tracks. The trio huddles together and whisper amongst themselves.

Riku, "Sora, what are you thinking?"

Kairi, "We don't know anything about her."

Sora, "I know but…something is telling me that she should come with us."

Kairi, "I believe you Sora."

Riku, "If you say so but I don't trust her."

She looks over at them. "Have you come to a decision?" Sora looks at her "We wish for you to join us." She walks over to them. "Very well I shall join you then." Kairi smiles at her. "What's your name? Mines Kairi." She bowed to them, "My name's Artisea Nienna Elensar, but just call me Artia." Sora stuck out his hand, "I'm Sora!" She hesitates for a sec. then she shook his hand. Artia then turns to the white haired boy, "And yours?" He folded his arms, "Its Riku." Artia asked, "So what were you up to before I rained on your parade?"

Sora responded, "Were going to a friend's party! Were here to tell some friends about it." She grins at him, "Really Sounds like fun." Sora nods then leads the way with Kairi beside him Artia behind them with Riku behind her.

The gang stops in front of a house. "So whose place is this?" Artia asked. Sora smiled at the house "You'll see." He knocks on the door and waits for it to open.

A young girl opened the door. "Hey guys its been a bit!" Sora smiles at her "Hey Yuffie, what've you been up to?" "Nothing much just the usual." Yuffie looks behind him to see the others. "Hey guys." Kairi says hi, Artia nods her head, and Riku smiles at her. Yuffie moves out of the doorway. "Come in guys." They walk in to see a young man leaning against a wall, a middle aged man in front of a computer and an old man in the bed asleep with his hat over his eyes.

Yuffie creeps behind the man in front of the computer. "Hey old man we got some company!" Cid jumps out of his chair and gives a death glare to Yuffie "God dammit, why do you have to do that every fucking time we have guests!" Kairi covers her mouth, as Sora scratches his hear. Riku raises an eyebrow, but Artia just shook her head and smiled.

Yuffie slaps the back of his head, "Hey we have young guests idiot!" He glares at her. "Then quit scaring the shit outta me!" He scratches his head and turns to the gang. "Sorry about that, good to see ya guys again."

"Its nice to see you to Cid." Sora stepped in and so did the others. "Kairi turned to another girl "Aerith! How are you?" She smiles, "I'm doing very well." Aerith then noticed Artia, "And who is your new friend?" Everyone turns to her. The other man finally spoke, "Who are you!" He then walks towards her and stops, "I've never seen you before." She spoke up in a sarcastic voice, "Oh really? Then I guess I should introduce myself." Artia sticks her face up to his. "The names Artia, it's a pleasure." He backs off and sees the other boy "So you're the one he was searching for Riku right?" "Yeah" Riku says blantly.

Oh! You guys won't believe it" Kairi do you have?" Her face brightened up, "Yup right here." She took out a piece of paper and showed it to them. Leon look at it carefully, "The Kings seal? What does he want now?" Cid rolled his eyes, "Not another damn adventure!" Yuffie is jumping up and down "What does is say? What does it say?" Sora grins at them, "Were invited to a party!" Cid jumped out of his chair, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Sora looked to the man sleeping, "But what about Merlin?" "I'm sure he'll be fine here," Aerith said. "And the gullwings?" Yuffie sighed, "Doing the usual, searching for treasure." "Then I guess it will just be you guys, Kairi said. "Yup. I'll go get the ship warmed up. Cid said as he left the house. "Wait for me Cid, I wanna help," Yuffie said as she ran after him. "We'll have to leave now Leon. Our ship is a bit of a walk from here." Sora told him. Leon nodded, "All right, I'll see you guys there." The group started to leave when Aerith waved goodbye. "Buy guys, be careful, and see you there!"

As the group was walking through the town, Sora way laying down the rules to Artia, "But most of all, never tell anyone of world travel." "I understand." Artia looks over her shoulder seeing Riku staring at her, and asks, "Is there a problem Riku?" Riku begins to stutter. "N-N-No, why?" Artia answers, "I find it appealing that you're staring at me behind my back." Sora stop, "This is it Artia, are you ready for this?" Artia just surges, "I guess." Kairi puts her hand on Artia's shoulder, "Don't worry, it will be great." Artia walks into the ship and the so do the others.

Sora yelled, "Does everyone have the seatbelts on!" Kairi responded, "Yup" Riku then spoke, "Yeah." Artia shuffles around in her seat, "I'm not use to these." Riku grunted, "That's nothing compared to what happens next." The engines begin to roar to life as the gummie ship shook. Quickly after the engines started, the ship flew off into space. Artia looks at the fading planet and thought to her _and so it begins…_

**Artia: There's chapter one for you hope you like it!**

**Ryuvouz: Please read and review it!**


End file.
